


Swapped

by Adult_Kiddo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Deceit Sanders, Gen, Trans Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: Roman and Remus swap places for a day. When they try to swap back, Roman refuses, believing that he is the dark twin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Swapped

It was Remus’s idea.

He wanted to know if the other sides would be able to tell.

He would never have suggested it if he knew this would happen.

“Roman, we _need_ to swap back – we can’t stay like this forever.”

“I was the one who should have been a Dark Side. I have been the bad twin all along” Remus didn’t even know how to react. How could anyone think that? It was so obvious who was Light and who was Dark between the twins. They were even clearer than Morality and Deceit. “Roman, you’re joking, right? Can we swap back now?” Roman merely turned away from his twin. “Morals determine what side of the mind different creative ideas stay on, right Ro? Patton can tell you that you’re the Light and I’m the Dark.”

“Maybe we’re both Dark Sides.” Remus sunk out and headed to the Light side of the mindscape.

He waited outside Morality's door, knowing that the lying side was likely there as well and he didn’t want to scare him. Even though they had a large difference in opinion, they were still great friends. Virgil knew that they were twins – like with Princey and Duke – but they didn’t want to worry him with how close they were. Patton wanted to tell him, but Deceit – obviously having known Virge for longer – convinced him not to. With a deep breath, Remus opened the door to Patton's room. “Oh, hi Roman. What is it?” Patton was sat at his desk while Logan and Dee were stood by the bookshelf. Deceit was running her fingers over the spines of the books, looking for a specific one. “Deceit, just tell me which one you’re looking for; I'll pick it up.” Deceit gave Logan a stone hard glare – while raising the other three Dark Sides, he’d learnt how to do that even without being able to see them. “ ~~Of course~~ , I’ll ~~totally~~ do that. Hello Roman, ~~great~~ to see you again today.” Remus couldn’t keep the charade at that – ever since Roman found out Dee was blind (that was Remus's fault, he hadn’t meant to), Roman always made some mocking joke whenever the lying side used that style of phrasing – Remus couldn’t do that to his best friend. “I need your help on something, Patton.”

“Roman, I ~~completely care~~ about your answer, but are you okay?”

“Ez-Dee, you might be able to help as well with this.” He caught himself before he finished but knew he’d gone wrong. “Remus, why have you swapped bodies with Roman?”

“I wanted to know how everyone would react. We were going to swap back just now, but he thinks that he’s the Dark twin.”

“Are you telling me the truth?” Deceit had managed to revert back to when he raised them all – even the tone was the same.

“Yes – I wouldn’t lie about something this serious E-” Deceit cut him off with a flick of her hand. “I don’t want you telling them any more things I don’t want them knowing – got it?” Remus nodded before he was allowed to speak again. “Tell us what happened and how we can help.”

“There’s not much else to it – Roman doesn’t want to swap back. I was thinking maybe you could prove to him that he’s a Light side, Patton.”

“You’re asking Pat, rather than someone who has experience – which you know that I have.”

“I will admit, neither of these plans sound like good ideas Remus. If you wanted to swap, you should have discussed it with me first.”

“Well, Logan, you aren’t exactly the most understanding person – even she’s better at that!” Remus made a dramatic gesture to the now offended Deceit. “Did I not tell you to stop saying things like that? Do you want to tell them my name now, as well?”

“I’m sorry, but can we talk about this later?”

“Sure. Let’s sort Roman first.” Dee got ready to sink out as he felt everyone’s eyes on her. “I’m ~~helping~~ Roman, I’m ~~not~~ helping myself – I ~~want~~ him as a Dark Side, I ~~want~~ to put up with him when I’m not in the Light commons.”

“Remus, getting those two isn’t going to change a thing about it – I know that I’m the Dark twin.”

“You aren’t – but if you think that way, can you at least swap back?”

“Fine” Roman and Remus took each other's hand as the light glowed around them. “I hope you didn’t do anything to my body, Remus.”

“Thank you. Now, Roman, I can tell you for a fact that you’re a Light Side. All the world’s you create – the fantasies we can get lost in-”

“Figuratively _~~and~~_ literally.”

“- are as Light as you can possibly get.”

“If you still don’t believe my brother, ~~don’t~~ hang around in the Dark Side for ~~more than~~ a week, ~~don't~~ see if you fit in there. I, personally think that you’re ~~a Dark Side~~.”

Roman seemed to be happy with the arrangement and Patton agreed to let Deceit on the Light Side a little more during that week. Virgil didn’t let on that he actually enjoyed it a little, but he didn’t want any of them to know that he missed having a big brother to annoy. “Oh, about last week, Remus was going to call you something but you stopped him – was that your name?”

“ ~~No.~~ I ~~will~~ tell you as well.”

“It’s Ezra.”

“Virgil, you little – thing.”

“And that’s where I’m better than you, because I can actually bring myself to swear in front of Patton.”

Deceit sank out before they could ask him any more questions about it.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as well as raising another to his head as Logan brought him back up again.

“How did you get used to that, Virgil?”

“I didn’t.”

“Are you okay?”

He regained his composure as he answered. “ ~~Yeah, fine.~~ ”

“Remus also used both he and she pronouns.”

“ ~~No, he didn’t.~~ ”

“You never told us.

“I didn’t.”

“I just wanted to confirm.”

“You didn’t have to do that to confirm. I’m going to go back to checking on Roman and Remus now.”


End file.
